Fighting For Love To The Core
by CameronBoyce19
Summary: Mal, Carlos, Evie and Jay have been living on the isle, but what happens when they are invited to Auradon? Carlos has always had feelings for the Daughter of Maleficent, but little does he know that Auradon will have some surprises waiting for them...


****This story is my version of ********what happened on the Isle before they left and their life in Auradon. ****  
****Enjoy. ****

Mal sighed, waiting to leave the Isle of the lost, which is where she's been living for the past 16 years. She could hear her mother yelling something about revenge towards Auradon because King Beast was the one who imprisoned the villains to the isle 20 years ago and put a barrier around it so no one, like Maleficent, mistress of darkness, could use any dark magic or any at all.

The young 16 year old daughter of Maleficent blocked out the sounds of her mother's voice. All she really wanted to do was make her proud since Mal was trying to be evil, but all Mal received was disappointment. She tried so hard to be perfect, but it wasn't easy. She decides to take a walk, so she snuck out of her window and was walking down the streets of the Isle. People looked at her, curious and a little terrified.

Everyone was terrified of Maleficent, except Cruella De Vil, who wasn't scared of anything. She has a son who is 2 years younger than Mal, but was a grade below her. Carlos De Vil was 14, but very smart for his age. He has black roots under his white hair and wears a lot of red black and white. She's seen him around, but has never talked to him.

There are rumors going around that Cruella has been forcing him to do whatever she wants, she makes him sleep in a fur closet with bear traps all around the floor and loves her car, her stuffed dog and her fur coats more than him. What is true is, unlike Cruella, her son is terrified of dogs. She's been making him believe that they are rabid pack animals who kill children who don't behave. Mal shook her head at the rumors because the older woman would surely live up to her name if they were true. She's just lucky that her mother never did that stuff to her.

Maleficent has never told her that she loves her. All she's ever done is try to get a way off the island, so she can rule Auradon. Her mother has always been disappointed in her, but that's nothing new.

She was spray painting her mother's logo with "Long live Evil," written on the bottom of the logo. After that she headed home, dreading it with every step she made. She was lost in her thoughts when she saw Carlos. She didn't know him well, but still saw him around sometimes. Her only friend-if you could even say that, more like partner in crime-was Jay, son of Jafar. He was always stealing stuff from his father's shop.

Jay, a blue haired girl named Evie, Carlos and Mal only had one parent. The latter three didn't know their fathers, while Jay didn't know his mother. It was common on the Isle. One of the parents always leaves the other and the child, who never knows the person who abandoned them.

Mal didn't understand why her dad left and never came back. She never knew him or anything. He left when she was a baby. She didn't understand why he never called to say, "I miss you." She guessed the reason why is because he doesn't have a phone. Mal still has her mother though she's not the easiest person to get along with which is probably why her dad left her.

She couldn't wait for the day when she would finally get off the Isle and get revenge on Auradon for putting her and her mother on the island. She has to do something to make her mother proud for once instead of disappointing her all the time. Mal was tired of it and it was time for a change. She was going to be the most evil villain ever. More than her mother and certainly more than Cruella, although she would NEVER hurt puppies like that woman loves to do. She swore she would never do that because, even though they are villains, dogs don't deserve to get hurt.

_Maybe her hatred of dogs is related to her childhood or something, _Mal thought. She, once again, shook her head of that thought and made it to her house. She went up to her room where she thought of everything she would do if and when she got off the Isle.


End file.
